No Cosplaying
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: When Gabriel Agrest finally gave his seventeen year old son, Adrien, permission to have his friends over to study on a semi-regular basis, this was really not what he expected at all. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

"Father, these are my friends." Adrien gestured to the four kids behind him, three of which - Gabriel noted with disgust - were girls. Adrien really should learn that boys needed to always have friends that were guys unless if they had a girlfriend. Boys and girls really didn't mix well. "This is Marinette, Chloe, Alya, and Nino."

"Welcome." Gabriel nodded, returning to his tablet. "You must be finished with studying by six. I expect all your friends to be out the door in that time."

"Yes, father." Adrien agreed, shooing his friends out the door.

Gabriel couldn't help noticing that Nino and Alya were holding hands. He really had to talk to Adrien about having friends that were together. Also, Adrien and Marinette were also holding hands. He really had to talk to Adrien about only dating girls he approved of.

* * *

Adrien's friends developed a habit of coming once or twice a week to help him study, sometimes without any of the grownups permission.

Not that Gabriel cared. He only really wanted Adrien to do well in school. And, since his grades had been improving whenever he studied with his friends, why not?

One day, after one particularly big akuma attack - once again initiated by Lila - which had called for all five of Paris' superheroes, Gabriel decided to check on his son, to make sure he was safe.

Natalie, who had been talking to him at the time, followed him along, hands clasped behind her back.

Forgetting to knock, Gabriel pushed open the door, and instantly regretted it.

Camped out on the floor, surrounded by stacks of study papers, math books, science novels, and other school work, were Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Ladybug, and Chat Noir.

If Gabriel hadn't seen Adrien and his friends at least once every week, he might have believed that these super heroes were the real deal. As it was, he only sighed, drawing their startled attention to him.

"I-I can explain-!" Adrien - dressed as Chat Noir - stammered, shaking.

"There's no need." Gabriel sighed, closing his eyes. "I should have informed you that Cosplaying is not allowed in this house, you five."

"Oh-um…yes, sir!" Marinette - Ladybug - stammered, nodding viciously.

"Of course, Mr. Agrest." Nino - Carapace - confirmed.

"This isn't cosp-" Chloe - Queen Bee - huffed, before Alya -Rena Rouge - covered her mouth.

Actually, Gabriel had forgotten, Chloe actually was Queen Bee. She probably was actually the superheroine right now.

"Right, sir!" Alya grinned. "We'll take these killer costumes off immediately."

"You better." Gabriel sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Adrien, once your friends leave, I want you to show me how well you've advanced on your piano." With that, Gabriel stomped out.

No sooner as he closed the door, he heard the five explode with laughter.

This is why he hadn't wanted children.

"Sir, you do realize that they may not have been Cosplaying, right?" Natalie warned, frowning.

"I don't want to think about that possibility." Gabriel mumbled, pinching his nose.

"If so…" Natalie shook her head.

"We're doomed." Gabriel finished. "Yes. I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Told from the super hero's point of view.**

* * *

"Pound it!" Five hands pounded together, the five super heroes, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, celebrating their latest victory.

Lila fumed at them from her spot on the ground, bent on her knees.

She brushed herself to her feet, not bothering to hear Ladybug's soothing words, and marched away, flipping her hair.

The five heroes watched her go, sighing. She would never change.

"Hey! We never got done studying!" Chat Noir realized, eyes widening in horror.

"We've still got about an hour, dude!" Carapace realized, estimating.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Queen Bee quipped, glaring as she lashed out her top onto a nearby rooftop chimney.

"Race you all to the Agrest Mansion!" Ladybug challenged, copying her yellow heroine friend.

"The race of the century is about to go down!" Rena Rouge announced, preparing herself to jump.

"ThreeTwoOneGo!" Queen Bee announced, pulling herself up the chimney, Ladybug not far behind.

Chat Noir ran neck-in neck with his girlfriend, Carapace second to last, and Rena Rouge the final player.

By the time the Agrest Mansion came into view, Rena Rouge was pulling past her boyfriend, but Ladybug and Chat Noir were pulling on a final burst of speed.

Adrien's room were in front of them, and they both jumped, clinging onto each other to squeeze through the window.

They tumbled onto the ground, rolling to a complete stop side by side.

The couple burst into laughter, shoulders shaking as they released each other.

Queen Bee gave them an odd look, frowning. Rena Rouge crashed into Queen Bee'd back, and latter let out a squeak of surprise, barely holding onto the sill and acting as a net. She only stayed still until Carapace crashed into Rena Rouge, the extra force finally making the trio of secondary heroes collapsing onto the floor next to the couple.

Chat Noir and Ladybug sat up, grinning at their friends, as their chests heaved from laughter.

After everyone had calmed down, they steeled themselves enough to act at least a little serious.

"Alright, studying needs to be done." Chat Noir finally recalled, dragging himself over to their previous pile of homework, leftover from before they battled Lila - whose new super-powers had to do with the name Shadow Wrath.

"Has anyone found the answer to problem 17?" Carapace sighed, remembering the struggles he had earlier with the math problem.

"Oh, yeah, here are my notes…" Chat Noir handed his best friend a sheet of paper, smiling confidently at him.

Over the talking and exchanging notes, nobody noticed when Adrien's Dad entered, and nobody realized they were still in their costumes.

But they did hear when he sighed deeply, and they all snapped to attention.

Chat Noir blinked, curious on why he was so frustrated. Then, looking down at his clothing, he inhaled sharply. "I-I can explain-!" Chat Noir stammered, shaking.

"There's no need." Gabriel sighed, closing his eyes. "I should have let you know that Cosplaying is not allowed in this house, you five."

"Oh-um…yes, sir!" Ladybug nodded, looking relieved.

"Of course, Mr. Agrest." Carapace stammered, eyes wide in worry.

"This isn't cosp-" Queen Bee snorted, a look of resentment over her face, but Rena Rouge reacted quickly, covering Queen Bee's mouth.

"Right, sir!" Rena Rouge grinned, a slightly worried look crossing her face. "We'll take these killer costumes off immediately."

"You better." Gabriel sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Adrien, once your friends leave, I want you to show me how well you've advanced on your piano." With that, Gabriel groaned, pivoted, and marched out.

No sooner as he closed the door, the five exploded with laughter, shaking their heads as they summoned the commands to pull out their Kwamis.

"Cosplay indeed!" Chloe huffed. "Who does he think he is; Hawkmoth?"

"I had a theory about that once!" Marinette chimed, sighing. "Fortunately, I was wrong, but we're no closer to discovering his identity."

"If Father is Hawkmoth, then Mother or Natalie would have been the peacock." Adrien joked, shaking his head.

"Bad luck with family, dude?" Nino fretted, looking at him worriedly.

"If that were true." Adrien laughed. "But it's probably not."

"Hold on…if that _were_ true…" Alya recalled, remembering Natalie's silent presence behind her boss. "That means that all seven main Miraculous holders were in the same room…that would be a huge scoop!"

"As if." Chloe huffed. "It might be funny, but, like, it'd be hard to get it into media without revealing your secret identity."

"Of course, he's not Hawkmoth." Marinette reminded them.

"But if he were…" Adrien laughed.

"We're doomed." Marinette groaned. "Yes. I know."


End file.
